


Babeczka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince Harry Styles, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. Więc może by tak… Harry to książę (Szkocji, Walii, Anglii, Monako czy czegokolwiek, wybierz xd) i od dłuższego czasu spotyka się z Louis’em, który jest w 1D. I może opisz ich taki zwyczajny dzień, mnóstwo słodyczy, całusów itd. A pod koniec dnia Harry przynosi Louis’owi babeczkę z napisem ‘will you marry me? Louis się zgadza. A pierścionek będzie w tej babeczce :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babeczka

Spali na wielkim łóżku, zaplątani w swoje kończyny i pościel. Promienie kwietniowego słońca wpadały przez ogromne okna, ogrzewając lekko ich ciała. Powieki szatyna zaczęły lekko drgać, by po chwili odsłonić jego niebieskie tęczówki. Odsunął się od ciepłego ciała, przewracając na plecy i przecierając oczy. Zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał w bok, gdzie leżała miłość jego życia, a na jego twarz wpłynął czuły uśmiech. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jago życie to piękny sen. Był członkiem znanego na całym świecie boybandu, którego wszyscy znali pod nazwą One Direction i od dwóch lat umawiał się z samym księciem Anglii, Harrym Stylesem. Chłopak zachichotał cicho, kiedy z ust ukochanego wydobyło się głośne chrapnięcie. Usiadł na łóżku, przeciągając się i sięgnął po telefon, aby sprawdzić godzinę. Wyświetlacz wskazywał godzinę 8.40. Zdaniem szatyna, była to najwyższa pora, aby wstać. Ponownie spojrzał na Harry’ego. Wiedział, że zmuszenie go, aby wstał przed 10.00 to nie łatwe zadanie. Usiadł na biodrach loczka i pochylając się, zaczął mu szeptać do ucha.  
\- Harry, kochanie wstawaj – wymruczał, lekko przygryzając płatek ucha.  
Chłopak coś mruknął, ale dalej się nie obudził.  
\- Harry, czas wstać – zaczął składać pocałunku na szyi księcia – Obiecałeś mi wycieczkę – dalej nie otrzymał żadnych reakcji z jego strony – Harry – jęknął chłopak, potrząsając loczkiem – Harry! Wstawaj, obiecałeś mi dzisiaj wyciecz…  
Nie dane mu było dokończyć, kiedy nagle Harry zrzucił z siebie piosenkarza, przyciągając mocno (zbyt mocno) do siebie i próbując spać dalej.  
\- Ugh…Harry…puść…dusisz – szatyn próbował wyrwać się z objęć Stylesa – Harry.  
\- Lou – jęknął zachrypniętym głosem, rozluźniając uścisk, ale dalej go obejmując – Idź spać.  
\- Nie, obiecałeś mi wycieczkę – próbował wydostać się z jego objęć, co mu się nie udało. Loczek rozchylił powieki ukazując zielone oczy, po czym pchnął Louisa, tak aby położył się na plecach i nad nim zawisł.  
\- Boo, dopiero wczoraj wróciłeś z trasy koncertowej. Nie jesteś zmęczony? Nie wolałbyś zostać dzisiaj w łóżku, ze mną? – wymruczał mu do ucha, pocierając nosem jego policzek – Na wycieczkę, możemy pojechać jutro.  
\- Nie – Tommo odepchnął od siebie księcia, siadając na łóżku – Obiecałeś mi dzisiaj, po za tym jutro spotykamy się z twoimi rodzicami.  
\- Boo Bear – jęknął leżąc na plecach i spoglądając na chłopaka.  
\- Nie, wstawaj. Jestem głodny, mam ochotę na jajecznicę - cmoknął Harry’ego w usta i sam podniósł się z miękkiego materaca.  
\- Możesz sobie sam usmażyć – burknął, powoli wygrzebując się z łóżka.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – Louis uniósł brew w geście zapytania, zakładając na siebie bokserki.  
Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, przypominając sobie jak skończyło się ostatnie gotowanie Lou, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się niepewność.  
\- Masz rację, lepiej żebym ja to zrobił – szybko założył swoje bokserki i razem z szatynem udał się do kuchni.  
*****  
\- Po co ci koszyk? To jest ta wycieczka, zwykły piknik? – Lou stał przed samochodem i obserwował jak jego chłopak pakuje kosz piknikowy i koc do bagażnika.  
\- Wszystkiego się dowiesz – podszedł do szatyna cmokając go w usta – A teraz wsiadaj – klepnął go lekko w pośladki, tym samym popychając w stronę drzwi.  
\- Jeszcze musimy skoczyć do cukierni – zarządził Styles, zajmując miejsce za kierownicą i zapinając pasy.  
\- Tak jest wasza wysokość – zachichotał Lou puszczając oczko Harry’emu, na co ten tylko przewrócił oczami.  
*****  
\- Lou – do świadomości szatyna przebił się łagodny głos loczka – Lou, kochanie wstawaj, jesteśmy na miejscu – Tommo podniósł powieki, mrugając kilka razy i zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym.  
\- Co jest? – poprawił się na siedzeniu, przeciągając się.  
\- Zasnąłeś jak tu jechaliśmy.  
\- Oh…już jesteśmy?  
\- Tak, chodź.  
Odpięli pasy i wysiedli z samochodu. Przed nimi rozciągało się ogromne jezioro. Kilka metrów od nich znajdował się drewniany pomost, do którego były przymocowane łódki. Spoglądając bardziej w głąb jeziora, widziało się niewielką wysepkę.  
\- Jezioro? – spytał Tommo, kiedy obok niego pojawił się Hazza z koszem i kocem.  
\- Chciałem cię zabrać w miejsce gdzie będziemy sami. Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, że jeszcze nie jestem gotowy, aby się tobą dzielić z fanami – objął szatyna w pasie całując w policzek – Tutaj jest pełno ludzi tylko w weekendy, a dzisiaj mamy środę, więc raczej mało prawdopodobne byśmy kogoś spotkali.  
\- Aww…Hazza jakiś ty romantyczny – zagruchał Lou.  
Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i chwytając Tomlinsona za rękę, ruszyli w stronę jednej z łodzi.  
*****  
\- Haz, tu jest pięknie – piosenkarz stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uważnie obserwował to co go otacza. Z perspektywy parkingu to miejsce, nie wydawało się jakieś szczególne, ale z tego miejsca…po prostu zachwyca. Wszędzie dookoła rosła zielona trawa, która aż kusiła, aby na niej usiąść. Co jakiś czas rosły ogromne drzewa, w których cieniu można było się schować, kiedy miało się już dość słońca. Dodatkowo z miejsca, które wybrał Styles był idealny widok na wodospad, znajdując się na drugim końcu jeziora.  
\- Wiedziałem, że ci się tu spodoba – loczek siedział pod drzewem, opierając się o jego pień, na rozłożonym kocu i z koszyka wyciągał różnego rodzaju smakołyki, które przygotował w domu. Lou uśmiechnął się szeroko, do chłopaka, a wokół jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. Podszedł o niego i zajął miejsce pomiędzy nogami księcia, opierając się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- Kocham cię – szatyn oparł głowę na ramieniu ukochanego spoglądając na jego twarz.  
\- Ja ciebie też Boo – pochylił się składając czuły pocałunek na ustach piosenkarza.  
Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli sięgnęli po smakołyki, na które głównie składały się naleśniki z owocami, a do nich Harry przygotował również bitą śmietanę i czekoladę. Zapomnieli się w rozmowie, która nie mogła się obyć bez przytulania i skradania sobie pocałunków. Ostatni raz wiedzieli się 3 miesiące temu, kiedy loczek przyleciał na koncert One Direction do Francji. Później mogli się kontaktować tylko za pomocą telefonu lub skype’a. Więc, kiedy w końcu Tommo wrócił do Anglii chcieli ten czas nadrobić.  
\- Co? – spytał młodszy, kiedy jego chłopak zaczął chichotać.  
\- Tu masz bitą śmietanę – wskazał palcem na czubek nosa – a tu jesteś brudny od czekolady – tym razem pokazał na kącik ust.  
Styles przymierzał się, aby oczyścić swoja twarz, kiedy powstrzymał go głos Louisa.  
\- Nie, zostaw – przysunął swoją twarz do księcia i zlizał biały krem z nosa ukochanego. Następnie przeniósł się na jego policzek i pocałunkami kierował się w stronę kącika ust, gdzie pozbył się resztek czekolady.  
Odsunął się na moment by spojrzeć w oczy Harry’ego. Widział jak jego zielone tęczówki odrobinę pociemniały. Szatyn uśmiechnął się zadziornie na ten widok i po chwili połączył ich usta w pocałunku. Harry objął talię szatyna ciągnąc go, aby usiadł na jego udach, podczas gdy dłonie piosenkarza powędrowały na kark księcia, ciągnąc go lekko za włosy. Po chwili dłonie Stylesa zsunęły się na pośladki chłopaka, lekko je ściskając. Lou jęknął w usta ukochanego, co ten wykorzystał wsuwając swój język w usta Tommo i drażniąc jego podniebienie.  
Zapewne jeszcze długo siedzieli by tak przyklejeni do siebie, gdyby nie coś zimnego i mokrego, nie spadło na kark szatyna. Chłopak momentalnie oderwał się od księcia, spoglądając w bok, by dostrzec pojedyncze krople deszczu, spadające na ziemię, aby po chwili zamieniły się w prawdziwą ulewę.  
Chłopcy w pośpiechu zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy.  
\- Niedaleko powinna być altanka, tam możemy przeczekać deszcz – loczek ujął dłoń ukochanego i pociągnął w stronę, gdzie powinna stać altana. Biegli w wyznaczonym kierunku i już po chwili znajdowali się pod zadaszeniem. Z racji barku ławek, Harry na środku rozłożył koc, który na szczęście nie zdążył przemoknąć i razem z Lou rozsiedli się na nim.  
\- Czego tam szukasz? – zdziwił się Lou, kiedy zauważył, że Harry zagląda do koszyka – Myślałem, że już wszystko zjedliśmy.  
\- Jeszcze nie – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, wyciągając z kosza białe pudełko z cukierni – Najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec – otworzył biały karton i wyciągnął z niego czekoladową babeczkę, którą umieścił na talerzyku.  
\- Proszę – podał ją szatynowi – Twoja ulubiona z nadzieniem truskawkowym.  
Tommo uśmiechnął się szeroko odbierając od loczka talerz. Przeniósł wzrok na babeczkę i zamarł. Na wierzchu, różowy lukier tworzył napis. I to nie byle jaki napis, to było pytanie. A konkretniej na wypieku pisało: Will you marry me?  
\- H-Harry? – zszokowane spojrzenie Louisa spoczęło na loczku. Widział, szeroki uśmiech, urocze dołeczki w policzkach i błyszczące oczy.  
\- Odpowiesz? – książe przechylił lekko głowę, cały czas się uśmiechając.  
-O mój boże, tak – odłożył talerz na bok i rzucił się w ramiona chłopaka – Tak Harry, oczywiście, że tak – mocno wtulił się w loczka, a na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Styles unosząc podbródek Lou, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczu i złożył pocałunek, przepełniony szczęściem i miłością na jego ustach.  
\- Też cię kocham – odsunął się odrobinę od, teraz już, narzeczonego i sięgnął po babeczkę.  
\- Lepiej widelczykiem – odezwał się loczek, widząc jak sięga, by wziąć ciastko do ręki.  
Louis spojrzał zdziwiony na chłopaka, ale wykonał jego polecenie i zabrał widelczyk. Wbił go w babeczkę i odkroił kawałek, który włożył do ust.  
\- Mmmm – pomruk wydostał się z ust piosenkarza, podczas gdy Harry wyciągał swoją babeczkę – Wiesz co lubię kochanie – posyłał mu szeroki uśmiech.  
Ponownie wbił widelec próbując kawałek odkroić, jednak napotkał jakąś twardą przeszkodę. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując ponownie, ale dalej coś mu uniemożliwiało odkrojenie kawałka. Zaczął rozgrzebywać babeczkę i po chwili wyciągnął z niej prosty, ale elegancki pierścień z białego złota, który był ubrudzony kawałkami ciasta czekoladowego.  
\- Harry? Co to jest? – pokazał chłopakowi swoje znalezisko.  
Loczek uśmiechnął się szeroko, zabierając pierścień od szatyna, po czym wylał na niego odrobinę wody z butelki, by go wyczyścić.  
\- Boo, co to za zaręczyny bez pierścionka – sięgnął po lewą dłoń ukochanego i założył mu ozdobę na palec, po czym złożył pocałunek na jego wargach.


End file.
